Pretending
by Rose Higgins
Summary: A songfic. RaceOC. Racetrack and Stripes have had a long history together. What happens when Stripes runs away? One Shot. Song: Pretending- Glee Cast


Pretending

**So, this is a songfic to Glee's Pretending. It's a very good song and if you haven't heard it, go listen to it now! As you can tell, I love songfics so here goes. And as you can tell, I love writing one shots. So here goes. **

**David: We would also like to note that Rose does not own us Newsies. She owns Stripes, Flames and Runner but that's about it.**

**Spot: Yeah, nobody owns me.**

**Everyone else: Actually, someone does.**

**Spot: Why wasn't I informed of this?**

**Racetrack: Can we just get on with the story so I can get my kisses.**

**Kid Blink: Oh, shut up Racetrack. We all know that Rose loves me more.**

**Racetrack: Oh yeah? Then why is she married to me?**

**Rose: You all know that I love you equally**

**Racetrack: *whispered to Kid Blink* that's what they all say.**

**Rose: I heard that! But anyways, on with the story.**

I couldn't take it anymore. When we lock eyes and he has to look away because he can't look me in the eye anymore. And how when we accidently lock eyes, he doesn't have that loving look he always used to have. Now, all I see is hurt, anger and sorrow. Will we always be pretending? I still love him and I know he still loves me. Wait, did he? If we just broke down these walls, I could find out. I had to run away. I couldn't even look him in the face without wanting to cry. It was so much easier when we were just 15.

_ "Hey, Racetrack!" I yelled as I ran towards him. He opened his arms and I jumped into them. He spun me around and kissed my head. "There's my Stripes. So how have you been?" _

_ "Well, I went to go get changed and here I am now." _

_ "That's too long."_

_ Stripes giggled and said, "Race, I was gone for 5 minutes."_

_ "I know. But it hurts to be away from you for one second."_

_ "Aw, Race. You are so sweet. I love you."_

_ "I love you too, Stripes."_

That was how it was for a year. But then we had a huge argument which led to me saying things I didn't mean and him saying stuff he didn't mean. That's why I was leaving.

I went upstairs to my bedroom. I got a private one because I was the only girl. As I packed my stuff in my only bag, I could feel my tears spilling out. I was leaving so many good friends behind. But, I had to get away. At least, for a little while.

3rd Person POV

The next morning, all of the boys were waking up when they realized that they hadn't heard from Stripes since last night. Because Kid Blink was her best friend, he got extremely worried and ran into her bedroom. The room was completely empty except for the furniture and a note left on the bed.

_Dear guys,_

_I couldn't take it anymore. I can't stand being a newsie anymore. I can't stand living here anymore. I've got to move on from here. And guys, don't come after me. Please, don't blame or point a finger at anyone. It's all my fault. _

_P.S. Kid Blink, I'll miss you so much. Take care and have a wonderful life. Tell Spot I'll miss him too._

At this point, Kid Blink was as red as a tomato from rage. All of the guys had read the letter by now. Kid Blink turned around and all of the newsies' faces turned white from fear. "Where's Racetrack?" Kid Blink asked through clenched teeth. All of the guys parted like the Red Sea so Kid Blink could see Racetrack. Kid Blink went up to him and clenched his shirt in his fist. "This is all your fault. Now, you are going to find her and tell her your real feelings instead of being a coward and you are going to bring her back here. Got it?" "G-got it." Racetrack said, sounding like a terrified child. Kid Blink let go of his shirt and said, "Good. Now go." No one had ever seen Racetrack run faster.

As Racetrack ran through the streets, scanning his eyes in every nook and cranny, he went through his emotions. _I do love her, but there is no way she still loves me, does she? Ugh, we just can't keep keeping secrets. I try to stay strong but I always wonder if we still belong. Well, I do love her so that's that._

Racetrack was getting close to the Brooklyn borderline and it was scaring him. _There is no way she entered Brooklyn._ And luckily, he was correct. He found her in an alley, covered in her own blood though.

"Someone help!" He yelled throughout Manhattan, but no one would even take a second glance at him. It was practically like they were thinking "Oh, there's just a boy carrying a bloody body. But he's a street rat and so is she so let's ignore them and hope she lives." When he finally got to the Lodging House, Kid Blink was waiting expectantly for him but his facial expression changed when he saw that Stripes was possibly dead. He slammed the door opened and yelled for everyone to come and help. Luckily, David was visiting there so he grabbed her out of Racetrack's arms and set her on the nearest couch, instantly starting checking her wounds.

Although Stripes was no longer his girlfriend and this was for medical purposes, Racetrack couldn't help but suddenly feel very overprotective when David started to lift her shirt to clean the wound that was on her stomach. While most of the guys turned their heads when David cleaned the wound on her stomach, Racetrack continued to hold her hand. The wound on her stomach was the worst. To Racetrack, it looked like a knife wound. He swore that whoever it was, he would soak them hard.

The next morning, the boys came down to see that Racetrack was still up, still holding on to Stripes hand. As they came closer, they could see the deep purple rings under his eyes. "Race, did you stay up all night?" Asked Kid Blink, who Racetrack was now on a lighter note with since he saved Stripes. "Um, yeah; I did." "Race, go sell your papes. I'll keep a watch on her." Racetrack was about to protest when he heard someone coughing behind him. He whipped his head around to see Stripes, just waking up. "Hey, sweetie. How are you?" He asked her softly. "I'm ok. A little bit sore, but ok nonetheless. Racetrack, when did you start talking to me?" "Since now," Racetrack said quickly so he didn't burst into tears, thinking that Stripes hated him. She smirked. "Stripes, you don't have to tell me now, but who did this to you?" "No, it's ok. It was someone from Brooklyn. Flames, I think his name was." None of the boys recognized the name so they decided to take a trip up to Brooklyn.

"But I wanna go!" "Stripes, there is no way I am letting you go under this condition." The one thing Stripes hated most was feeling weak. "I'm going," she finally decided. But, as she tried to stand, she fell; luckily, Racetrack caught her in the nick of time. "Stripes, you can't even walk." "Fine, I'll do this the hard way then." She hopped on his back, knowing that Racetrack wouldn't dare knock her off. Racetrack sighed and then finally said, "You can go".

When they finally got to Brooklyn, they demanded that they see Spot. One of Spot's runners, conveniently named Runner, led them to Spot. "Well, it's the whole Manhattan bunch. What brings you to Brooklyn?" "One of your newsies beat up one of our own that wasn't even on your territory." "Aw, suck it up guys." "It was Stripes." Spot stopped. Stripes was the only newsie that Spot actually liked. "Let me see the damage." Racetrack set Stripes down. She lifted her shirt up a bit, revealing the long wound. "Who was it? I'll soak them so hard," Spot said as he came down from his throne. "It was Flames." Spot turned to Runner who was still standing there and said, "Go get Flames and tell him to get his ass down here." Runner nodded quickly and took off.

Runner came back moments later with a red haired kid who must have been Flames. As soon as Racetrack saw him, he got up to go soak him but the guys held him back. "Well, if it isn't little Miss Uptight," Flames said as he walked up to Stripes. Kid Blink pushed her behind him. "What do you mean little Miss Uptight?" Spot asked. "She wouldn't have sex with me so I got rid of her." "OK, Race. _Now_ you can soak him," Spot said. The boys stepped aside and Racetrack pounced on Flames.

After Flames as unconscious, Racetrack got up and wiped his hands on his pants. "You may dispose of him now, Spot." Spot nodded and dragged Flames body to somewhere else. Racetrack turned around and saw all of the newsies staring at him in horror. "And I thought _I_ was scary," Kid Blink said.

When they got back to Manhattan, Kid Blink cleared out the lobby so it was just Racetrack and Stripes, knowing that he hadn't told her his feelings yet. "Racetrack? You wanted to talk to me?" "Um, yes I did." He sat down next to her on one of the couches and took her hand. "Stripes, I still… I still love you, ok?" She was shocked. _He must be lying or delusional, right?_ "Racetrack, I still love you too. That stupid fight we had over who was a better newsie was stupid." Yeah, that was the big argument. "I agree. Never again will we ever argue over who the better newsie is." She leant up and kissed him on the lips softly. She pulled away so their foreheads were touching.

"I'm still the better newsie," she breathed out.

"Don't start that now," he said as he kissed her again.

**Finally! I'm done! This took me like, three days!**

**Racetrack: Everyone knows I'm the best newsie though.**

**Rose: *clears throat***

**Racetrack: I mean, Rose is the best newsie *laughs nervously***

**Rose: That's what I thought, sweetie.**

**Kid Blink: *rolling on the floor laughing* you're like her puppy that follows her hand and foot.**

**Racetrack: Oh really, that's not what everyone thought yesterday when you were practically Rose's slave, yesterday.**

**Rose: Shut up, Race! That's illegal. And he was just trying to be nice.**

**Kid Blink: I'll soak ya!**

**Racetrack: No, I'll soak ya!**

**Rose: No husband of mine will be soaking anyone.**

**Racetrack: Yes, ma'am.**

**Well, make sure you review and check out **_**Santa Fe**_** by Pixie Longforest. I wrote it and it's really good.**

**Racetrack: Now, here are a list of songs that helped Rose right this wonderful one shot.**

**Songs:**

**Pretending- Glee Cast**

**Two is Better than One- Boys Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift**

**Dream a Little Dream of Me- Michael Buble**

**Get It Right- Glee Cast**

**Far Away- Nickelback**

**One- Glee Cast**

**Friday- Glee Cast**

**Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?- Glee Cast**

**Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?- Rod Stewart**

**Light Up the World- Glee Cast**

**One Love (People Get Ready)- Glee Cast**

**Give Up the Funk- Glee Cast**

**Go Your Own Way- Glee Cast**

**Once and For All- Newsies Cast**

**And last but not least**

**Go Your Own Way- Fleetwood Mac**

**Racetrack: Come again soon, please**

**Rose: Very good Racetrack. *hands Racetrack a quarter***

**Bye! Review please! And come again soon!**

**Next up: ET- Extra Terrestrial**


End file.
